


Protect Her

by AngelzDemon5



Series: Love Me [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Big subjects, Childhood Friends, Darkiplier can't fix you, Depression, Ethan's adorable, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe happy ending?, Maybe they all romantically like you??, More tags to be added, Odd updates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other than Wade- he's married, Past Abuse, Realistic, Slow Updates, Smut, They all kinda fallin' for ya, Weird Romance, Would that be a fun book???, You can't fix you, You kinda fallin' for most of them, You love the guys, deep thoughts, enjoy, harsh words, past mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzDemon5/pseuds/AngelzDemon5
Summary: You were friends with a couple people before YouTube was even a thing- now look at them. All famous. You guys had lived your own lives, but then you go broke trying to go down to see them. Now that you're reunited, however, the girl that they used to know has morphed into something else....Something better....Something that they all like.





	1. The Meet Up

You watched the new PAX recording on your computer, your old friends seeming so happy to be on stage.

Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Tyler... They were all childhood friends of yours; although you only met Bob and Wade when you were a teenager, they were still childhood friends of yours, and you watched them build themselves up from behind a screen. You watched every single video of every single person. You were the first subscriber out of all of them, going under the name 'Mischievous_Girl.' By the way they talked to you like every other comment; you were a fan. A five year long fan, but you were just a fan.

You had no doubt they've forgotten you, and they've changed their phone number, meaning the only way you could get to them was to pay for a meet and greet and hopefully convince them. If they didn't remember, then you would forever be alone, and you wouldn't complain. If they remembered, hopefully you guys could actually hang out often. You all really needed to catch up, anyways.

You remember how it was when you were sixteen, always surrounded by boys; all the other teenagers your age made fun of you guys and spread rumors of you being their shared toy, but none of you let it get to you guys. The rumors meant nothing to you.

You were snapped back into watching when Mark yelled 'change!'

You smiled sweetly, feeling so, so alone in your small apartment. You craved to be around them- you missed them. After ten years, you're now twenty six, you want to see what's going on with them; what's behind the scenes.

As a random fan screamed the name 'antisepticeye,' you could only chuckle. Of course you absolutely fell in love with their 'alter egos,' how could you not? It seemed as if Jack's was the most original, if you had to be honest. Marvin the Marvelous Magician? Who else had that? Of course, all the YouTuber's had their own 'dark side,' but what was their drive? Darkiplier wanted to take over humanity, and Antisepticeye wanted to murder everyone for forgetting about him.

What were the other drives, though?

You sighed, and decided you were done feeling homesick. Sure, you weren't rich. Hell, you were in debt, but you had to do this. You could go without food for a while if it meant you got to see them, at least once.

~~~~

Hours. Hours of research. And calling. A few dollars spent into fake meet-and-greets.

But it was done. You had the date, you swept _everything_ for that whole week off the table. And you meant _everything._ After hours and hours and hours, your ticket was printed and you kept it in a plastic bag, before hanging it on the door so you don't forget it when you leave. You booked the flight, you called and paid the train people to keep a seat for you, you booked a shitty hotel, and you made sure one of the public buses could get close enough to walk to the place you needed to be. You put a good $100 aside for now, planning to put 50% aside every paycheck until the time comes. If your math is correct, you should have more then 1k. After all, it was six months away.

You sighed, exhausted, but you kept watching old videos of your best friends until 7am, before you passed out, the video's still playing in your ears, relaxing you into dreams of how your meeting would go. Would they remember...you....

 

~~~~~six months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day, and you were wild. You checked, re-checked, and re-checked three more times if you had everything, counted money five times over, made sure the printed tickets were in your bag, kept a plush of each one of them in your backpack, stuffed your face until you felt like you could vomit, made you sure you had your charger and made sure you paid off the data bill so you could keep using data even if you didn't have the option for WiFi. You packed your toothbrush, hairbrush, a couple hair-ties, body wash along with shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste, and some other products in case you had an emergency. You also brought 8 days worth of clothes, so you were sure to be fine. You also packed a bathing suit, just in case.

After making sure everything was there, you called an taxi and told him your destination, ignoring his playful comment on how much stuff you were bringing. You sat, earbuds plugged in as you watched the scenery pass by, your stomach twisting painfully in excitement about what you were going to do tomorrow.

You were going to see them. You were going to feel their warmth in a hug again. You would be _home._

 

 

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~

The plane ride had been miserable, and the hotel was worse. Stains everywhere, you were pretty sure that was an open condom right there.. You planned to sleep on the balcony (after giving it a good 2 hour scrub at three am.), and planned to sleep there until you left. But for now, you were too tired to sleep, so you watched videos until it was far before the time to leave.

 

6am and you were out the door, calling a taxi, and despite being two hours early, you sat by the doors, the first being there. You had to watch as lines formed for two other shows, and you even asked every show if you were still allowed to use the ticket you had for the private, five minute meet and greet. It was always a yes. You were nervous- you were actually doing it. You were actually going to see them. All of them.

You heard that Wade got married a month or so ago, so you brought a really-late wedding gift. It was two bracelets that looked exactly the same, except for the simple words on each of them. On one, it said 'Happily Married Wife,' and the other said 'Happily Married Husband.' You wrapped it in blue wrapping paper, and even self-decorated bow on it, all curly and cute.

A large, large traveling trailer pulled up near the side walk, and you gasped, the butterflies in your stomach becoming painful. You smiled wide- was this them?! Was it really?! You couldn't help but roll on the heels of your feet, feeling as if you could vomit you were so happy. You wouldn't give the gift yet- no, you wanted to do it in private.

Slowly, the door automatically opened, and out-stepped Bob. You smiled wide- nearly shrieking. He hasn't changed at all! He got different glasses, but that was about it. Next was Wade, which you clutched your gift tighter, almost rushing to give it to him. You wished they remembered you- you really remembered them!

Ethan slowly came out next, his head turned to laugh as he was looking at the man behind him. He dyed his hair again- it was a deeper blue than you remember. Maybe you missed a tweet? Either way, his acne seemed to have gotten a lot better, and you couldn't stop yourself from taking a single step forward, craving to hug him; he always gave the best hugs. Has that changed?

Apparently, he was laughing with Mark, the little bean he is, came walking out, laughing as well. He was rubbing his back- he always did that when it hurt or he sat for too long. His red hair was like a light in the dark- very distracting. Then, Tyler. He was wearing his normal smirk on his face, eyeing the two boys who were laughing like children. Last but not least, Jack.

He was always the closest to you; he was your first friend out of all of them. Your eyes seemed to sparkle as your eyes landed on all of them. Your stomach twisted in the most painful yet exciting way. You missed them _so_ _much._

As the door closed, they started heading to the door, and you quickly bowed your head. You felt like a peasant in their God-like presence.

They all waved as you shyly looked up, waving back as they went inside. You felt like you deserved to follow them since you were their friend, but they.. Didn't recognize you.

Oh hush, they probably were too occupied with preparing! Don't do that to yourself.

You stood in front of the door for another five minutes before others started getting behind you, the few closest whispering about how early you got here, and how obsessed you might be. You weren't obsessed- you were excited!

Thirty minutes later, the doors opened, and you immediately went through the metal detector and went for your seat that drained your whole savings account. It was worth it, being so close to the front you could almost touch them if they got close enough.

You waited patiently- you had to wait another 45 minutes for the actual show to start.

You didn't want drinks or food, no, you wanted to just sit there and wait for them. You hoped they saw you.

As you waited, the room very, very slowly started to fill up, each person with either a plush of one of them, food, or both. You rolled your eyes at them- you could get this stuff way cheaper at Walmart or something. But they were excited, like you, you reminded yourself.

You decided not to judge them. If they wanted to waste money (which you had no right of judging. You bribed the ticket master guy to give you someone else's seat because all the front ones were full for an extra hundred dollars. Not your best moment) then so be it.

Forty minutes left, and you were left browsing your phone, looking up now and then. Twenty minutes left, and you looked up. You saw Mark pointing to someone from behind the curtains, and you waved. You weren't sure if his eyes were on you, or if he recognized you, but.. He waved back! A random hand waved as well, before Wade's face popped out of nowhere. You giggled, before they disappeared, and you kept browsing your phone.

Eventually, it was time. One by one, each boy came to the stage, and sat on the chairs and couch. The crowd was deafening, and you were part of it.

You stood up and waved, smiling wide as you cheered. Mark signaled for you all to quiet down, and you all obeyed.

"Hello everybody," He started, waving. We all cheered again for a split second. "Welcome to Mark's Tour!"

All the others protested, and he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The panel was over, and you tried to shove past people to get there first, but then it hit you- you _really_ needed the bathroom. Now.

There were plenty of people- they weren't going to close down before you came, that's for sure.

~~~

After your business, the line was _long,_ and you were the last one in line. You frowned- that didn't take long, did it?

You saw a large man with a chubby girl with glasses at his side, and the man asked; "Excuse me," The man with the beard started at one of the helpers. "Do you need to pay for a ticket to do the meet-and-greet?"

The lady nodded. "Yes,"

"How much are they?" He went to pull out his wallet, but she interrupted him; "I'm sorry sir, the tickets are already sold out."

The young girl immediately deflated, frowning and taking only what you could assume was her father's hand. He smiled sadly at her. "Sorry baby," He apologized, leading her away.

"It's okay," She tried to smile, but it was obviously full of sadness. "I don't know why they didn't advertise it, though. I didn't expect to see him, anyways." Her shoulders sagged.

"Yes you did," He frowned at her. "You drew a picture."

Only then did you see the cute little picture in a bag. It was of Jack, the words 'among the sleep' written in gold above him, and he carried a bear on his back. You remember that series. It was anime-ish, but the coloring indicating that it took a very long time to make. "You had to draw it three times," The father said.

She only frowned at him, scratching her arm. "Really, it's okay, Dad. At least I got to be here- that was already a dream come true. Thank you," She said, smiling and taking his hand again, leading him towards the exit.

You frowned- they hadn't advertised the meet and greet? You stumbled upon it by accident. How come, though? Then they would have had a fighting chance to meet Jack- which was who was in the picture.

The little girl looked so heartbroken. Why wouldn't they advertise it?

You rubbed your arm, feeling bad. Maybe they took it down when the tickets were sold out?

The line moved.

You immediately replaced the thoughts of the girl and her father with excitement of how soon until you were going to see them!

You continued to wait.

~~~After an hour of waiting~~~

You were finally, finally at the beginning of the line. The lady said that the next show was running late, so you had _ten whole minutes_ to spend with them. Sometimes, it pays to be last, but you wouldn't do it again.

As you waited for the last person to exit the room, you occupied yourself by trying to calm your twisting stomach, which didn't last long because the young boy came out with a dreamy look on his face, absolutely in awe that he got to meet not one, or two, but all of them, together in one go.

The lady said you could head back, and you were met with a nice long, twenty step walk of a hallway, leading to an open door. As you approached, your breath hitched- you were finally going to see them after ten years. _TeN yEaRs._

You took a breath in, and slowly let it out, calming the blush that was rising to your cheeks, you walk in.

And completely break into goofy smiles.

They all greeted you kindly, smiles that weren't completely true, and you saw the bags under all their eyes. Bob motioned to a seat in front of them all, and you gladly took it.

"Hey," You smile and wave awkwardly. Sweet jebus, these were your friends (who, by the looks of it, forgot about you), and you're waving awkwardly?

"Hey there," Jack smiles with his pearly whites. "What's your name?"

Mark seemed to be studying you closely. Does he recognize you? Sure, you grew out/cut your hair since you were longer, but...Wasn't your face the same? Maybe you lost the baby-fat.

"(Y/n)." You smile again, and Mark seemed to stare harder. "It's uh.. Heh," You chuckle, completely devoid of happiness. "You guys don't...Remember me, do you?"

They all looked confused (except Mark. He looked surprised, confused and seemed to be studying you all at once).

"Um..No? Are we suppose to?" Wade asked with a tilt of his head. "I'm sorry,"

You laugh, yet again devoid of any emotion except sadness. "It's okay," You lie through your teeth. "I guess ten years is quite a long time, huh?"

Mark's face lit up. "...(Y/n)?" He tested the name. "(Y/n) (L/n)?"

Your eyes immediately lit up with happiness. He recognized you! "You remember me?"

He laughed, standing up and going over to you. You followed his antics. "How could I forget you? I saw you in the crowd! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Mark laughed. The others looked confused as you held each other tightly, almost trying to fuse. Your eyes leaked tears, but that's okay- you felt something wet on your shoulder.

"Why would you think that? I've basically been stalking you all on everything!"

"Really?" Mark pulled away, smiling with a few tears in his eyes. "How come I didn't eve know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I have no idea how to work any type of social media and didn't know how to PM you," You laugh with tears trailing down your face, your arms still embraced.

"Um...Are we missing something?" Jack asked. You let go of Mark and turned to him instead.

"I thought that out of all of you, you would be the one to remember me," You laugh. "It's me, (Y/n)! We hung out together when we were kids, Nerd!"

As if a spell was broken, he stood up and embraced you. "(Y/n).." He mumbled, his face in your shoulder, muffled. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Sean." Your arms around his waist as you cuddle him.

Yet again, as if it were only a spell, all the others suddenly remembered.

A chorus, they all cheered. "(Y/n)!"

You were immediately in a bear hug between all your friends.

"I can't stay here for long," you admit when they let you go. "I have to be home this weekend, and you guys still have places to go!" You frown.

Wade rolls his eyes. "Why don't you get your stuff and then come back and travel with us?"

You laugh. "Ah, Wade, I'm not as successful as you guys; I can't just drop everything and go. Especially with how pricey those plane tickets were. I spent everything I had getting here- I need to go work to pay off my rent, too."

"Why don't we pay for ya? You could become our editor and work fer us." Jack offered, swinging his arm around your shoulder.

You only laugh again. "I have no idea how to edit. And I couldn't ask that of you guys!"

"Ah hush," Mark rubbed your head affectionately. "Why not? Besides, you could learn! Learn from us, or even Amy and Kathryn! Then, you can become a full-time editor, and with all, or most of us doing videos, it really will be full time." He winked at you.

You chuckled. "I..I don't know. Is there enough room in your van? Where will I live? You all are all over the world, who would I live near? There's so much to be thought out, and you have to go in three days!"

Mark hummed. "Yeah, I suppose we don't really live next door, but that's only Jack, Bob and Wade. Ethan and Tyler are always pretty close. Besides, if you live with me, we could always Skype everyone! And, no, we have like, two weeks left here. The other show got canceled because _someone_ is getting sick." Mark playfully glared at Jack.

"It's not my fault!" He defended, holding up his hands. You giggled.

"Jeez, you guys haven't changed a bit."

"Well you've changed a lot!" Bob commented easily, looking you up and down.

"What? What do you mean?" You glance at yourself.

"He's right," Ethan glanced at you. "Your hair has changed, your style of clothes is different, and you're a lot more.. well, your personality is different."

"Different how?" You ask, genuinely wanting to know.

"You were a very, very shy girl, (Y/n)." Jack offered. "You're not like that now. You seem a lot more confident."

You laugh. "Me? Confident? Okay, sure, I might've gotten better, but I am anything but _confident._ "

Mark shrugged. "If you say so. But hey, why don't you stay with us for the next two weeks and we'll pay for your ticket back, then you can think it through during the two weeks, or when you go home?"

You hummed. "Where are you all staying? Honestly, anything is better than my place."

"Oh!" Bob volunteered. "We're staying in a hotel down the road."

"Five star?" You ask with a bored tone.

"Yep!" Ethan smiled at you.

"Do you think it'd be alright if I stay in there? My hotel was such a low rating I couldn't even _find_ the stars."

Wade chuckles. "Oh, then you know it's bad."

"Right?" You laugh. "Anyways, would that be alright?"

"Of _course!_ " Jack hugged you again. "I'm currently alone in my room, so you can stay with me! Where's your hotel? We can drive you. We should be rapping up anyways."

"Ah, you really don't-"

"It'd be easier, and a lot less money spent," Mark interrupted. "Think about it- if we drive you, you pack your stuff, then we drive you back to our place- it's so much easier for everyone."

"I..I guess," You rub your arm. "Okay. But I'll wait until you all are done; no rush on my side."

"Ah, it's mostly just the others that need to make sure they didn't forget anything," Ethan said, stepping closer. "Mind spendin' time with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and you giggled.

"Sure."

"Awesome! Anyways, all my stuff is in here anyways-"

"Oh! Speaking of," You apologize for interrupting. "My ten minutes is probably up.." You mumble.

"Ah it's okay! I'll just tell the lady that you're with us for the night." Bob walked out, going down the small hall and speaking with the lady. After a bit, you saw her nod and Bob walked back.

"All settled!" Bob declared, smiled.

You suddenly gasped."Wade!" You turned to him. He froze. "I completely forgot! I know it's super late, but here's your wedding gift!" You hold out the poorly wrapped gift. He took it, smiling.

"Ah jeez. I wish you could've been there."

"Me too," you frown. "But open it!"

He smiled and hugged you, before gently ripping it open. He read the bracelets and hugged you again.

"Thank you, (Y/n)."

"No problem, Wade."

 

 

 

 


	2. Relationship Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's chat!

You were sitting and chatting with Ethan as the others quickly packed up their stuff.

"You got a girlfriend, yet?" You chuckle and poke him, which he just swats your hand away.

"No, not yet. But hey, maybe one day," He winks at you. You laugh.

"Totally. Anyways, how's everything going? Your videos? Are you happy? Ten years and I still am the awkward bean I always have been," You smile nervously.

"That's okay; that just means you're still you. Anyways, yeah, everything's going great! The videos are taking up more of my time, but I love it. There's so many people. The videos make me happy, and occasionally Mark, Bob, Wade, Tyler and I do some random videos. And, heh, I have no idea what to ask about you, either." He admitted.

"Ah, well, about me.. Let's see. I don't have any kids, no animals, too much debt, and, uh, wait, have you at least had your first kiss yet?" You suddenly ask, turning fully towards him, having to swing your legs around the bench.

"Yeah, heh, you?"

You rub your neck. "Ah, is it weird that I haven't?" You blush.

"Wait, seriously? Twenty three years old and you still haven't had a kiss? (Y/n), what have you been _doing_ with your life? Surely some guys or even girls have asked you out?!" He was studying you. Apparently, not having your first kiss for along time _is_ weird.

"Ah, yeah, they have, but.. I just haven't found someone that I'm overly interested in."

"So you've never even _dated_?"

You couldn't answer him- you just avoided his eyes.

"So, you're a _complete_ virgin?"

You sputter, choking on your own spit. "E-Ethan!" You cry out in embarrassment, shoving your hand in his face to try and shut him up. He only laughed, grabbing your hand. You blushed, the whole scene being awkward and new to you.

You missed them.

"What? It's a genuine question! C'mon, you had to have done _something._ "

You awkwardly shook your head. "N-no, not really."

He frowned. "We need to find you someone."

You immediately recoiled. "Ew, no! No no no! I don't wanna date right now!"

"Now? What about your _teen years,_ (Y/n)? You've done absolutely nothing! You need to get out there."

"Like you?" You snapped playfully.

"Yeah! At least I'm not a virgin anymore!"

Jack came over, laughing. "What's going on over here?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a scan of you guys. You, blushing, hand held by Ethan who was smiling his head off.

"Jack, she's a _complete, utter virgin._ "

"Wait, what?!" He laughed, eyeing you. "Not even a first kiss?"

"No!" Ethan answered for you.

"Man," You sigh with your shoulders up. "Word spreads fast."

"Yo, Mark!" Jack called over.

Soon enough, your whole friend group knew, and Wade pitied you the most- of course, the one who's married.

"It's not that big of a deal!" You defend yourself, scooting away. Mark drags you back.

"It is to a big deal! We need to either find a guy or get you drunk!"

Your face scrunches in disgust. "I am _not_ having drunk sex. Seriously, ten years apart and we're talking about my love life? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Bob chuckles at you.

"Gross," You hiss. "What about _your guys'_ sex life? I know Wade's married -Fuckin' wish I'd been there- but what about the rest of you?"

"Well, I'm now married, too," Bob admitted.

You glance at him. "Really? Woah, who's the girl?" You stand up and hug him. "If I'd known, I would've gotten you a gift, too."

He chuckles. "Nah, it's cool, really. Her name is Mandy- I've been dating her for a while, now."

"Really?!" You pull away and smile. "Congratulations! I have to meet her sometime," you gush happily, excited two of your best friends were now married. Without you, but hey, what could ya do?

"Oh definitely," he says with a smile, pushing up his glasses.

"So~," you coo, glancing at Mark's right-hand man. "Tyler, have a girl yet?"

He chuckled. "Nah, living the single life,"

You tilt your head. He was your best friend; but even you had to admit he was fucking handsome and down-right sweet. "Wait, seriously?" You ask, genuine surprise written on your face. You had expected him out of all to at least have a crush of some sort. Maybe a side-date, perhaps a date online... Something.

"Seriously," he admits. "And you? You have no right to be judgy," he smirks at you, playfullness written in his voice.

"I'm not judging!" You defend, raising your hands. "I just thought, I don't know, you're a good looking guy, someone would pick you up eventually."

"Eventually," he echoes. 

You twist your head to the main man of the show. Mark. "And you?"

"Currently dating Amy," he smiles, looking to the other side of the room.

You knew who they were, but you've never met them personally. 

You glance over; there stood Amy and Kathryne. They were putting cameras away.

"Is it, uh, okay if I introduce myself?" You nervously ask, anxiety building up within you. You started to freeze up; you couldn't do this. Your shoulders wormed themselves up to defense, your forehead feeling hot yet not sweaty.

"Yeah! Go ahead," Mark assures, as Jack stands you up and gives you a gentle shove.

You stumble two steps forward and take one step more- surely in a five-step radius if you wanted to walk up to them. You tried, but at the last minute shoved your foot in an awkward direction to pivot in the most natural-looking way possible and back to your seat with the boys, immediately relaxing once you were in the middle of the half circle around the bench you are now on.

"N-nevermind," you wave your hand dismissively. "If they wanna meet me they can say hi," you decide with a nod.

"(Y/n)," Ethan looked at you with expectation. Ah, so was he the only one who remembered you had major social anxiety? Lets be honest, you were getting better (three months ago you wouldnt even think about trying to approach someone.)! But you still had ways to go.

You crumple under his gaze, the feeling of being a disappointment flooding within your brain.

Dammit. Him and his fucking eyes. 

"Yeah...?" You seem to force out, unconsciously scratching the inside of your forearm, which held more than one scar due to your anxiety and nerves having nothing else to fiddle with.

(I literally discribed my own arm. Always have a paper clip in your pocket or something if you're like me and need something bendable in your hands when youre nervous. Trust me)

Tyler snatched away your arm from your scratching hand, the skin barely torn from the abuse that was about to occur.

"Don't do that," he frowned. "You'll regret it."

With a sigh, you place your hands at your sides, the faint burning of torn skin on your arm slightly addicting. It helped keep your mind off things.

"Why don't you want to go over there?" Wade tilted his head at you, glancing at the girls whom were now whispering and glancing at you.

Jeeze. You would say you felt like you were in middle school, but your parent(s) decided to shield you from that. It only added to your social anxiety, but whatever. 

You didn't like the feeling that people where talking about you behind their back. 

"I..." You struggled to find the word. Surely if you spit out your common disorder, they'd force you to do so anyways. Like your guardian or siblings constantly did to you. Because they were 'worried' that you didn't have enough  _female_ friends. 

People (lets not lie. Especially females) scared you. They were terrifying! What if they don't like you? What if Amy was a phsyco protective girl and never let you see Mark again? Or maybe they'd make fun of you because you occasionally stutter, or don't wear makeup like other girls, or have a crush on a few of your best friends, or that- wait, what?

You blinked, thinking back on the fading words. Maybe it got mixed up with... With...

Fuck, you didn't know!

Did...

Did you really?

 

 


	3. Let's go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go already?

"Go~" Ethan gave you a friendly shove towards the women, and you hesitantly stumbled towards them. 

You were terrified.

You hated the twisting feeling in your gut as soon as Kathryn's eyes caught your own, and immediately you knew it was too late to turn back.

You smiled nervously. As soon as you felt comfortable enough to not shout, you wave and smile. "H-hey," You greet, your anxiety shooting through the roof. How were friends even made? You and the guys just happened to be in every single class together, and your lockers weren't that far apart throughout middle school and highschool, so it was bound to happen that you would start talking to each other. "My name's (Y/n), n-nice to meet you." You stick your hand out to shake.

Amy was the first to take your hand. "Hi! Are you backstage crew? I don't think I saw you around, unless you were up in the soundbooth or controlling one of the cameras."

You chuckle, letting go of her hand. You rub the back of your neck. "Ah, no, I'm not uh, no." You cursed yourself for not speaking correct sentences.

"Oh?" Kathryn asked before you could explain yourself. She looked a little skeptical. You glanced behind you, but the boys were gone, except for Ethan, who was looking through his bag to check if everything was there. "Then who are you?"

You felt poison leak through your heart at the stab in her words. You momentarily lost your voice. You opened and closed your mouth like a fish, before finally being able to spit something out. "I'm friends with the boys," You struggle to say. They might think that you're lying with the way your palms are sweating and your face flushes, along with your shaky voice and darting eyes, you weren't sure if they'd believe you. You look back again, but you catch the last split second of Ethan as he leaves the room.

They glance behind you as well, seeing nobody. It put your nerves sky-high, and your anxiety was constantly nipping at your ear, whispering dark thoughts as the hurtful stab Kathryn forced into her words still seemed to ring in your ears.

"Really?" Kathryn drew out the word, looking you up and down, as if she were sizing you up to see if she could hold you down.

"Now now, don't scare the girl," Amy put a hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "Let's ask the guys and not make any assumptions."

Apparently, your relief was noticeable, because Amy flashed you a smile and Kathryn huffed and walked off to find someone.

"Sorry about her," Amy started to walk with you. "She's super protective."

"I-It's all right," You say with a stutter, the unexpected company setting you off your tracks. "I understand."

Silence.

Or so you thought.

"How do you know the boys?" Amy asked you gently.

"Oh!" You smile wide. "We were classmates and locker-mates throughout the whole middle school and high school. We had every class together, too. So, that was super fun."

"Really? That's pretty neat."

You hum. "Amy, right? I heard about you from Mark,"

She nods. "Yeah. I'm a big-time fan, you know."

"Really?" You glance at her. "Must be a dream come true, then, huh?"

She nods once again. "Yeah, it really is."

...

Silence.

 

Then, you saw Kathryn talking with Sean, whom glanced over at you as soon as you got in the room. He smiled and waved you over. "Heya (Y/n)! Come on over!" He held out his hand for you to give him a side-hug.

"Hey," You mumble into his sweater.

You felt eyes bore into your back, surely Kathryn's.

"But yeah," Sean continued. "She really does know us. Thanks for worrying, though. She's gonna be sticking around for a while, if you girls don't mind,"

"No problem," Amy's voice rang out immediately.

"Sure, no problem." Kathryn echoed. She glanced at you with a whole new look; one with acceptance.

You smile at her, and she smiles back. "So," You start, looking at Sean. "I need to get my stuff, but when do we go?"

"Wait, go? She's going?" Amy blurted out.

"Yeah. It's been a long, long time since we've seen her, so we've decided she can tag along."

"But there isn't enough room in the bus," Kathryn glanced at Amy, who shrugged.

"She can sleep with one of us," Just then, Bob walks in the room, a suitcase in tow.

"Why doesn't she sleep with me? She's a girl, after all," Amy offers kindly.

"Not to worry!" Sean interjects. "We used to have sleep-overs _all_ the time. It'll be just like old times, right, (Y/n)?" Sean smiles at you, pulling away to be able to actually look at you.

You smile, remembering those days you snuck through each one of their windows because their parents didn't let girls in their room. "Yeah! Although, I won't have to crawl through the window, will I?"

Sean and Bob laugh. "Nah," Bob says as he walks closer. "You'll be using the door, this time."

"You guys had sleep-overs?" Kathryn asks skeptically.

"Yeah," You say enthusiastically. "They were -and still are- my best friends."

"Really?" Amy glanced at you with a smirk. "Nice."

"It's not what you think!" You say immediately after spotting the look in her eyes. You rub your head. "I hate it when people assume just because they're boys and I'm a girl that we did something...something.. like _that,_ " You groan. "We were literally _just_ having sleepovers. Honestly."

Amy rubbed her arm. "Sorry," She says, about to speak more but you beat her to it.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm used to it. I think they are too-" You glance at the two in the room and they nod. "so, really, it's not big deal. It's just annoying to hear every time I go out with them. And not on a date- I just mean in general."

 The young woman hums in understanding. 

You turn back to the boys. "Where are the others?" You ask Sean before sending a questioning glance towards Bob.

"They're loading the bus. In fact, I was sent here to get you guys; next stop, your house."

"But," You start to argue. "That's miles away! Hell, it took me two planes just to get here! Which show is next? I can fly back to my place, pack everything, and meet you there! Of course I'd have to take a couple loans..."

"No," Bob starts, and Sean takes over for him.

"If you really want to go home first, fine, but we'll pay for the tickets. Okay? No exception. Either you come with us or we pay for the flights."

You glance between the four of them, a light tint of a blush creeping upon your cheeks. "A-are you sure?" You couldn't really deny, though. If you were to travel with them, you'd have to quit your job, therefore, if you did pay for the flights, you'd have to take a loan and you couldn't keep switching jobs when they stopped for shows to pay it off. If you did that, what was the point of hanging out with them at all? You had no feet to stand on if you wanted to hang out with them. It was either stink or let them pay for you. Or, if you were willing to suck it up, you could allow them to pay (or you'd take a loan to pay yourself) for a flight back home after trading numbers. Maybe you'd see them when you could afford it, but that probably wasn't going to happen.

So, you had three options.

One, wear their clothes until the show near your own place rolled around.   
Two, allow them to pay for two flights for you to pack your things and travel with them.  
Or three, take a loan that'll take you years to pay off and possibly never see them again.

You bit your lip; the choice was obvious, but you didn't like people paying for you. Call it a phobia, if you will. But, right now, you had no money to spare. You lived paycheck to paycheck. Frankly, your way of life was screwing you over, but you didn't have time or money to change it up, so you were constantly living on edge, especially trying to save up for this trip that you bought.

Wait, hadn't you bought a return flight?

So they'd only have to pay for one flight- this put a smile on your face.

"We're sure. And I'm sure the others wouldn't mind chipping in." Sean smiled at you, playfully shoving your shoulder. You laughed.

"Well, you would only have to pay for one ticket- I bought a return flight when I came here, so you won't have to waste your money on me." You chuckle.

"It wouldn't be a waste!" Sean counters. "But okay, that's good to know. C'mon, I bet they're done by now. This 'fetching' took far longer than I originally thought. You girls ready? Bob?" He glanced at everyone. You all nodded and the boys led the way to the vehicle.

"If it's on the way, mind dropping me off at my hotel?"

Bob glances behind to look at you. "Really? Didn't you say it was nasty? When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow. But by then, you guys should already be on the way there."

"Nonsense. With a little rescheduling, you can sleep in the van and we can drop you off at the airport in the morning, then if we take a couple more highways then planned, we should still make it on time. Besides, the first day upon arrival was just buffer time; we can spare 24 hours."

You sigh, rubbing the back of your neck as you follow. The girls have been quiet- perfectly fine with listening to you all chatter away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~!


	4. Vote

I'm working on the next chapter- but I need you guys to tell me. Who do you want to sleep next to?

 

Mark

Séan

Bob

Wade

Tyler

Ethan

Amy

Kathryn

Someone I haven't listed

 

Let me know in the comments! Next chapter should be out soon <3


	5. Sleeping arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sean Lovers! Tyler won this round :) buuut, (Y/n) isn't just sleeping there one night, so you decide who's next! (Tyler is out of the voting this time, please. Thank you!)

You follow Sean and Bob back to the large traveling van you saw on your way here, still wide-eyed about how large the black vehicle was. "It's...pretty." You say, noticing that there wasn't a single scratch on it.

"Thanks!" Sean chuckled, "The rest are already inside. Want to go in?"

You nod. "Yeah, but we do still need to stop by my place to get my stuff."

"Of course," Bob agrees. "Wouldn't want you to not have anything to change into."

"Right." Sean opens the door for the rest of you to go in first.

You enter after Bob and glance around awkwardly, seeing your childhood friends laze around in their seats. Some at the small table, others on the small couches. Ethan was editing a video, sitting by the table, Wade was on the phone on the far side of the couch, trying not to disturb anyone, Tyler was listening to music and reading a book on the other side of the couch, and Mark was in the bathroom. You only knew that because Sean said that the bathroom door always stayed open unless someone is in there. Bob made himself at home on the other side of the table by Ethan, while the girls went to the back. Sean stood behind you. You felt out of place; where were you suppose to go?

"Hey, we haven't seen each other in years. Why don't you try and go talk to them? C'mon, we shouldn't be awkward with each other." Sean casually nudged you, smiling before we went to go to where the driver was, supposedly to talk to him.

You sigh with a small smile on your face. Sean was right; these were your friends! It shouldn't be awkward. You guys should be like you were before; so casual and open with each other. You should be overjoyed by the fact that you were reunited once more. And, truth be told, you were.

You glance around once more, and, frankly, Ethan seemed to be the most approachable right now, even if he was doing work. You go up and sit next to him, since he was sitting on the inside. He looks at you before smiling.

"Hey there," He says, and you could tell that he, too, noticed how tense it is, but shouldn't be. "How's it going? Excited?"

You should be able to tell him of your life, but after so long apart and watching him through a screen, it feels like he's a stranger. It feels like all of them are both your world and an unknown person at the same time. "Yeah, I am, actually. I uh. I missed you guys." You admit, rubbing your arm. He chuckles, swinging an arm around you and hugging you. You felt your chest swell with happiness and the feeling of being at home. You felt like one of those stupidly cute pictures as he hugged you.

"Aw, I missed you too!" He mumbled. You hugged back, sighing contently. This was all you needed to break the barrier between knowing someone and them being a stranger. Now, with just a simple hug, you felt like he was your best friend again. You truly missed this.

You two kept your hug for a few minutes, drowning in the feeling of having a piece of your soul come back to you. It was perfect.

Bob chuckled across from you, and that's when you split apart. You grin at Bob. "What, you want a hug too?"

He eyes you, before smiling and opening his hands. "Of course. It's been too long, (Y/n)."

You get up, smiling at Ethan as you leave, and go over. You collapse into Bob's arms. You always thought of Bob as that one Uncle who treated each kid like they were his favorite person in the world. He was always just so happy and he had this aura that oozed acceptance and patience. You both stayed like that for a while too. Another piece of your heart being filled. Although you still had to bond with the others to feel that way with these two, it still felt amazing to be reunited with your family.

Yes. Your family. You all were a family. Chosen family, but family nonetheless.

You sigh and leave his embrace, a soft smile on your face, already feeling completed. Or, more completed than before.

"...I missed you guys." You say to the two men sitting by the table. "Like a lot."

"We missed you too, (Y/n)." Bob says, "but now you need to go with the others; say hello to everyone. Soon enough, in just a few days, we'll be like we were before."

You nod. "Right. Yep. Okay." You go stand back in the middle of the place before meeting Mark's eyes. Somehow, even when you were younger, he was the easiest to talk to. You didn't know why. You walk up to him. You both were standing in the hallway.

"Hey." You say, leaning against the wall. He follows suit.

"Hey." He echoes.

"So. You cut your hair." You smirk. He chuckles along with you.

"Yeah, yeah I did. You did/not, hmm?"

"Heh, yep/nope. I like this look, though. What do you think? Should I grow it out some more or cut it short(er)?"

"Whatever you're happy with." He nods. "Honestly, you'd look great in everything."

"Aw," You laugh sarcastically. "Thanks."

He chuckles. "Yeah. Say, who do you wanna sleep with tonight? We don't have a bed for you, and we need to fold in the couches so that the trailer can shrink."

"Erm.." You hummed. "I uh..I don't know." You admit with a shrug. "...Tyler? I could take turns with all of you." You say with a smile. "I'll sleep with Tyler first, how's that?"

"Fine with me." He smirks at you. "It's getting late. Why don't we have some dinner?"

You glance around for the windows, and sure enough, it was dark out. Guess you'll be sleeping here and visiting your shitty hotel tomorrow. "Sure! What's for dinner?"

"Subway." He says. "Whatever you want; it's on me!"

You smile again, feeling completely content. "Okay." You weren't going to argue this time. Your wallet was in the hotel.

~~~~

You all were sitting at a large table in Subway, eating your food and chatting happily. You felt so lucky to be surrounded by celebrities. This was not an everyday thing.

"So, what's the sleeping arrangements?" Kathryne asked with a glance towards all of you. "Is she sleeping with one of the girls or one of you boys?"

"I'm sleeping with Tyler tonight," You announce. Tyler started coughing unexpectedly, pounding on his chest as he started choking. You freaked out and froze, unsure of what to do. "A-are you okay?!" You yelp, your mind in a frenzy.

"I'm fine," He rasped out, calming his coughing. "Just uh, swallowed wrong."

"...You decided quickly." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mark and I talked about it earlier, so we decided I could just..take turns sleeping with everyone. It just so happens that Tyler's up first." You secretly hoped that this was that 'thing' that suddenly made it seem like you two were best friends and not strangers again. Like hugging with Ethan and Bob, a hug was all it took. You hoped that this little trade off worked on everyone else. Maybe you could bond with Amy and Kathryne, too.

"Ah," She nods. "Got it."

"So who's going next?" Ethan asked with another glance around the table.

"I'm sorry?" You tilt your head. "Next for what?"

"Sleeping with you, of course." He rolls his eyes. "Who's next?"

"I uh, don't know." You shrug. "Whoever I decide tomorrow, I guess?"

"U-um, e-excuse me," A young, timid, almost afraid voice spoke up from across the table. Mark glanced at the voice, since he was closest to it. It turned out to be a young boy. "A-are you Markiplier?" The young boy was obviously about only five, and while that was amazingly adorable, you were slightly concerned about how closely parents eyed their kids' watch time. Mark cursed a lot, and here, the boy knew exactly who he was. That had to mean that he watched Mark a lot.

"Yeah, I am. Who's asking?" Mark smirked at the rest of the table, as if to say that he had been the one to get recognized.

"I-I'm a huge f-fan!" The boy stutters. "C-could I get your a-a-autograph?" He held up a piece of paper and a pen.

"Why, of course!" Mark took the items and started to sign it. "You know," Mark said as he gave it back. "I only sign papers that have been owned by amazing people. You know what that means?"

"Hmm?" The boy tilted his head, already smiling widely.

"That you're an amazing person. Run along now; you wouldn't want to worry your mama." Mark shooed him off gently, turning back to the table.

"Does that always happen?" You ask curiously.

"Sometimes. Occasionally it's kinda rude, like if an older kid knew better and interrupted a sentence, then we'd count that as rude. A little kid like that though, he waited for an opening." Sean supplied for you.

"Oh," You mumble. "That's pretty neat."

"Yeah. Then you get some complete stalkers who just take your picture." Ethan cringed.

You raise an eyebrow. "Really? Wow. That's insane. I'm sorry that you guys have to go through that."

"Nah," Wade shrugs. "We're used to it by now."

You sigh. "I suppose."

 

 

 


	6. Bedtime~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, my dear (Y/n), you must sleep. You haven't yet had that special bond with Tyler to make everything right again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need votes. So far here's the poll;  
> Sean- 1  
> Ethan- 2  
> Amy- 1

Once you all were done talking and eating, you all took went back to the crowded traveling van.

"Thank you guys," You say, collapsing on the couch.

"No problem," A few mumbled in unison, enough where it caused you to laugh.

You stretched your limbs out, already feeling more than comfortable here with all your old friends. You hoped they didn't mind you snuggling up so fast, but you usually got calm and comfortable quickly. You did that at a new friends house when you were younger, and you had the impression that they expected you to be a little more... respective of the unspoken 'boundaries' that most people unknowingly set. Whelp. You hope they didn't mind. "I'm getting a little tired," You admit with a grin, already feeling the effect of your calm, tired self sneaking in to take control. Not that you minded. You loved being 100% calm all the time, even if a fight broke out. A shame it only happened when you were tired. "When's bedtime? Heck, what time is it?"

Sean checked his phone, but Mark answered after a beat of silence. "Late enough where it's acceptable to go to bed, but early enough where you could stay up, too. That's what most of us are probably gonna do, anyways."

"Yeah," Sean agreed, pocketing his phone. "I know I am; I have to make sure the video I uploaded earlier is actually up. Not that I've had any problems, but you never know." With that, he sent you a smile and got to work at the table across from you. It seemed like the table was for work, and the couch was for lazing around. You made a mental note of that.

"Same," Ethan mumbled. "I'll only be a few minutes, though. I need to sleep- I promised **_(I'm making up a fake name for the driver, please don't think the driver's name is actually this)_** Pedro that I'd wake up earlier to chat with him. He said he gets lonely, sometimes"

Despite your sleepy-self's efforts, you cooed. "Awe, how sweet of you, Ethan," You blink slowly. "You're so sweet."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes before powering on his computer, too. At the table as well. So the table was definitely a work place.

"I promised Amy that we'd go out alone tonight," Mark said, walking up to her and taking her hand. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's been forever since we've been able to have some alone time." She squeezed his hand, and you felt a confusing pain of jealousy. Okay, what the fuck? Yes, you were always protective of your friends, and always felt jealous when they had girl/boyfriends. You felt like their partners took their time away from you completely.

Yeah, you blamed it on that and your calmness came back immediately, soothing you. "I'm happy for you too. Now shoo! The longer you stay here, the shorter time you'll have!" You wave your hands, standing up to shoo them out after Mark grabbed his wallet and Amy grabbed her purse. After the door closed, you crossed your arms and nodded with a happy, almost drunk smile on your face.

You spin around. "Kathryn? Tyler? Bob? Wade? What are you guys doing?"

" _Bed_ ," Kathryn sighed, slumping over, almost defeated-looking. You chuckle, and she giggled with you before turning and heading to her bunk.

You glance at the boys, silently asking them the same question as before.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Tyler smiled at you. "You tired?"

You nod, "Yeah, I think I am." You smiled right back at him, before turning to Bob and Wade. "What about you two?"

"We're just gonna laze around," Wade answered for them both. "Goodnight, (Y/n)," Wade walked up and hugged you. It didn't have that magical spark that it did with Bob and Ethan. You wondered if you would always feel that way every time something happens that suddenly made you guys best friends again. Was it magic that it just happened with a small trigger? You didn't care- you just wanted to feel like you did when you were younger, surrounded by your best friends.

"Goodnight." You mumble, hugging him back. Even if that magic spark didn't happen, you still missed their hugs. You let go and turn to Bob, hugging him, as well. "Goodnight to you, too." After another moment, you both let go and you went with Tyler to the back. In here were four sets of bunk beds, plus pull-out beds. You looked around, waiting for Tyler to get in his bed so you could follow.

"You okay?" Tyler asked you, tilting his head.

"Hmm..? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just uh, haven't been in a room this small since when I was living back at home."

"Ah," he nods. "Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch...?"

"What?" You stare at him. "No way. I'm fine! Just a little nostalgic, but nothing serious. Which one is yours? Do you want to be little spoon or big spoon?"

"This one," he motions to the lower bunk to the right. It wasn't the bunk on the floor, but it was right above it. "Ill be big spoon."

You chuckle. "Okay. Well, you get in first."

 "No, you have to, because I'm big-spoon." He counters easily. You playfully glare at him.

"Okay, okay." You crawl in under the covers, waiting for him. He climbs in after you, placing his hands over your waist gently. He curls around your figure, and you found this to be really comfortable. He had the perfect temperature- he wasn't too hot even with the covers on, or too cold. He was just perfect. Oh shit, did you miss it? He wasn't wearing a shirt. You actually think you heard fabric hitting the floor. Fuck, you weren't wearing your PJ's- well, you suppose you didn't even bring them. Wait, you were wearing your outside clothes!

"Um.." You start awkwardly. Was this appropriate? "...Would it make you uncomfortable if I get out of these clothes? I'll keep my bra and underwear on, of course, but I wore these outside and I have no idea how dirty they are."

He chuckles, removing himself from you. "Sure, go ahead, I don't mind."

Your face heats up at the thought, but you really didn't want to sleep in dirty street clothes. You lean up and remove your shirt, tossing it in the corner of the bed after Tyler's approval. You shimmy out of your pants and gently throw them with your shirt. You weren't really confident in your skin, but you were going to be under the covers, so it should be fine. You lay back down and Tyler gets in his previous position around you, putting his arm around your waist and getting comfortable. You pull the covers over your shoulders and rest your head against the pillow. This felt like heaven, you loved it. You felt so nice and comfortable you fell asleep soon after, turning in your sleep and cuddling up to Tyler's warmth, finding yourself to be protected by his larger, stronger form. He didn't seem to mind and only pulled you closer. You remembered that him, Mark, Jack, and Ethan were big cuddle-people. Wade and Bob weren't super cuddly, but you were, and they didn't complain when you snuggled up to them.

You were held securely in Tyler's sleepy grasp, your head a resting place for his chin and the spot on your lower back seemed to be the favorite place for his hand to be, while your own hands seemed happy loosely balled up against his chest, your legs entangled with each other. You both snoozed peacefully for the rest of the night, falling asleep before the rest of the boys decided to come back and sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! If you want to see something specific, please comment and I'll see if I can do so! Thank you much!! I love you all! (I respond to each comment <3)


	7. Wakey-wakey! Eggs and Bakey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a quick pit-stop at your hotel. Oh, plus some fluff. Cuz who doesn't like fluff?

You both snoozed peacefully the entire night, and you woke up in a slight daze. Your eyes seemed to refuse to work at the moment, so you paid attention to what you could hear and feel until your eyes opened.

A hand around your waist was the first thing you noticed. Legs intertwined with your own the second. Snores? Behind you. Tyler's chest was pressed up against your back but his head was tilted upwards so his chin didn't touch your hair. You assumed it tickled him in the night if he was avoiding it in his sleep.

Quiet giggles and whispered made themselves known after a beat of soft snoring. You wondered what was going on- someone shared a funny joke? Was everyone awake already? You hadn't gotten a good-nights sleep since you bought those tickets months ago. You suppose that you and Tyler slept in.

Finally, your eyes slowly cracked open, and you winced. Tyler's bed was right by a window. Granted there were curtains drawn to block out the light, they weren't helping much.

You twist so you could see the snoozing face of Tyler. He was a lot closer than you thought, your noses almost touching. You smile softly. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His curly hair was smothered across the pillow.

You stare at him for a moment longer. He's changed so much. Well, when he was younger, he was still very strong and muscular, but his face changed. His neck looked thicker, if that was possible. You were jealous of his looks; he was so fucking handsome.

You sigh, moving your face so you didn't breathe morning breath in his face. You couldn't get up- not only is his hand over your waist and legs entangled in yours, but he was closest to the exit of the bunk bed, so you would wake him up. Not to mention that if you did try to climb over him and wake him up, he would see you half over him in your bra and underwear, face flushed, and that does not sound fun to you. It would mortify you.

So, instead, you gently moved away the curtains to see that the vehicle was parked. ...It was parked in front of your hotel. You wince. God, you didn't want to go in. You really didn't. That place was horrifying and only picked that place because it was cheap and you weren't staying there for long.

You sigh, deciding to wake Tyler up. You didn't know what time it was since you left your phone on the table, but you heard voices, so you assumed it was late enough where you shouldn't feel guilty about waking him up.

You twist to face him and he groans in his sleep, shifting around you and attempting to pull you closer. You squeak, your body dragging towards him. You felt so small next to him. He wraps his arm around your waist again, securing you there. You flush. Your body was right up to his, and yet he didn't seem to mind. His sleeping self probably thought you were a pillow or a teddy bear or something.

You wrench your arm from under the covers, gently shaking his shoulder. It was awkward, but you were trying. Suddenly, there were giggles, and they were in the room. You look up, and there _everyone was._ They were quietly giggling at you and your position. Tyler was snuggling you like a teddy bear, and your arm was at a weird angle in an attempt to wake him.

You glared at them, trying to keep the smile off your face from how funny this actually was.

"Having fun there, (Y/n)?" Sean asked with a smirk. You roll your eyes.

"No, this is actually very awkward."

"I don't know why you chose him to sleep with," Mark started, crossing his arms. "He's a cuddlier. A big one. I thought you would remember that." He chuckled.

You huff, back to trying to squirm out of his grip. He pulled you closer, much to everyone's joy.

"Are you wearing any clothes?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow. Immediately everybody started searching for your clothes. Amy picked up your shirt from the floor, staring at you and the shirt.

You blush, waving your hands. "It's not what it looks like! They're dirty, and I cleared it with Ty if I could sleep-"

"Naked?" Ethan interrupted you, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"No!" You nearly screech. "I'm wearing my bra and underwear!"

Kathryn rolls her eyes at you. Your face was on fire as Tyler finally started to stir. His eye opens and everyone holds their breath, trying to let him see just how strange the situation was.

He looked at your flushed face, you staring right back at him.

He grumbles. "..Mornin',"

You glance at everyone and don't respond. He looks at them and you notice he hasn't yet lifted his hand from your waist. You try to ignore the screaming in your brain. "..What's everyone doing 'ere?" He mumbles, still half-asleep as he rubs his eye.

That was it. They all burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves. You bury your face in his chest, unable to keep yourself visible while they laugh their heads off. Confused, but noticing your dismay, Tyler pulls you closer in an attempt to help, but he only succeeded in making your face warmer.

Needless to say that you stayed there for about five minutes after everyone left, embarrassed to show your face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
